


In The Cold

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Star Trek Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: They're trapped on a planet with dramatic nightly temperature drops until the Enterprise has weathered the ion storm. Jim has to keep Spock warm somehow.





	In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagelgladiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelgladiator/gifts).



> requested by [gumballgladiator](http://www.gumballgladiator.tumblr.com) on tumblr

The next beam sizzles past Jim so closely that he can almost taste it. He’d return fire, but by now the falling snow is so dense he can barely make out Spock three feet away from him, pressed close to the boulder he’s hiding behind with Ensign Jemeca. 

A last pew zings past them, and then everything is quiet. Jim doesn’t dare look yet, so he stays leaning against the rock.

_Are you alright?_ comes the (predicted) question via the bond, and upon Jim’s answer in the affirmative there’s a small shower of happiness coming from Spock.

Jim shoots a glance to Cadet Avenar next to him. Cadet, god. Why did the one mission they were taking the cadets currently doing practical work on the  _ Enterprise _ have to go awry?

The young girl is staring at him with wide eyes, clearly terrified, but she keeps her chin high. She wants to go into Navigation, and today she was almost killed. God.

   “Are you alright?” he asks gently, and she nods, clearly fighting off tears. He squeezes her shoulder and nods. “Come on, we’re going to get over to the other two and consider our options.”

Nobody shoots at them in the few seconds they take to get over to Spock’s boulder, so that’s a definite plus.

   “A most unfortunate proceeding of events,” the Vulcan remarks, a bit dryly. 

   “Unfortunate, sir?!” That’s Jemeca, who’s been less than fond of Spock in the entire duration of his stay on the  _ Enterprise _ . He’s due for a transfer, so Jim doesn’t react quite as harshly to him as he would if Jemeca were staying. “Five guards and one geologist dead! And you call it unfortunate! Don’t you have a heart?!”

   “Keep your voice down, ensign!” Jim bites out. “We don’t know for sure whether we are alone.”

The ensign glares but shuts his mouth.

   “Spock, assessment.”

   “We are most definitely cut off from the  _ Enterprise _ , sir. My communicator cannot get a signal, and I doubt that yours can, either. This planet’s unique magnetic field coupled with the frequent solar flares from the twin suns is likely producing an effect reminiscent of an ion storm, so considering how each solar flare lasts upwards of two hours and right before we were ambushed we were able to contact the  _ Enterprise _ but are unable to do so now, we cannot assume that Commander Scott can beam us out anytime soon. Considering how we are fast approaching night and temperatures will drop to less than minus ten degrees, we must find shelter immediately.”

Jim nods. “Yes, of course. How about the rock formation over there? There might be a cave.”

   “A most logical suggestion. If I may perhaps make another one, we should take great care not to lose each other. Visibility is down to fifteen percent, and even in a shelter our chance at survival is questionable, but anyone without protection from the elements will surely die out here.”

Jemaca swallows harshly, no doubt preparing the next reprimand. If he makes another remark, Jim will surely advise Starfleet Command heavily against him becoming even a Junior Lieutenant in the near future.

   “Excuse me, sirs,” Avenar speaks up. “Maybe we should take extra precaution against separating.”

   “What do you have in mind?” Jim asks.

   “Well, it sounds stupid…”

   “Nothing that gives us a better chance at survival is stupid. Out with it.”

   “We could hold hands so we don’t get lost.”

Spock nods. “An excellent proposal.”

He stretches a hand out to Jim, who gladly takes it, hiding his smile about the gentle shower of sparks the contact sends over their bond. He holds his other hand out as well, and then Jemeca grabs it and Avenar’s hand, and Spock leads them over to the bigger rock formation.

As soon as they step away from the boulder they hid behind, the wind hits them in an icy blast, swirling snowflakes in their eyes. Jim almost chokes with the first ice-cold breath he takes, tightening his hold on Spock and the ensign.

Spock leads them to another, smaller ledge. They barely all fit behind it, and it only offers marginal protection from the elements. Jim subconsciously leans into Spock. He wishes they had more experienced crew with them. He wishes they hadn’t walked into this ambush in the first place!

   “Captain, you could not know that the primitive inhabitants of this planet had evolved far beyond their years due to Klingon interference,” Spock interjects, like he’d been reading Jim’s mind. To be fair, Jim had probably been projecting.

   “I guess so,” he sighs.

   “If my earlier observations were correct, the rock formation we see here is hollow from the inside. Perhaps if we were to round it, we could find a natural entryway,” Spock continues.

And so they set off again. Spock keeps one hand on the rock so he doesn’t miss any possible opening. They’re in luck. There’s a little cave, opening to the relative backside of the formation, very nicely shielded from the wind.

Jim wipes the frosted snow from his eyes.

   “Well, not quite how I expected tonight to go, but better than nothing.” Spock doesn’t return his smile, and neither do the two others. Well then.

   “Sir!” Avenar exclaims suddenly. “This cave opens to another, bigger one! And maybe - maybe if we shoot our phasers at this rock, it will start glowing and emitting heat!” Her words echo in the cavern she steps into.

They settle down for the night. Their makeshift camp fire (camp rock?) is indeed emitting heat, but even with their backs leaned against it it can barely keep them warm against the cutting cold of the cavern. Personally, Jim strongly suspects that that is due to the hole in the mountain directly above them, and the surrounding cold.

Jemeca and Avenar both fell asleep almost immediately. Jim can’t blame them. The firefight had been heavy and completely unsuspected, and the low temperatures draw additional energy. He himself is feeling drowsy as well, but he’s worried about Spock.

Once he’s entirely sure the other two are asleep, he whispers, “Spock?”

   “Jim,” comes the answer almost immediately, and Jim scoots over to Spock, pressing against him.

   “How are you?”

   “I am functioning -”

   “- adequately, yes, of course. Spock, how _are_ you?”

The Vulcan sighs. “It is rather cold.”

Jim risks another glance at Jemeca and Avenar, and then he moves to straddle Spock.

   “Sharing body heat. It’s logical,” he says, taking his lover’s hands into his and rubbing them gently. Spock shivers underneath Jim.

   “Of course.”

   “Tell you what, if you put them ‘round me and under my shirt, they’ll stay warm more easily. Don’t disagree, that’s an order.”

Spock sighs, but he’s clearly grateful. The cold surrounding air has an easier way to get to Jim’s back now, with Spock’s hands under his shirt, but if that’s the price he has to pay so Spock’s less miserable, then that’s that.

Spock’s ears are next. After his fingers, they’re the most easily affected by the cold, so Jim places soft kisses on them, gentle enough that they’re not arousing. Once he’s done, he places his hands around them and holds Spock.

   “Can you mediate?”

   “I can try.”

   “Good. That might mitigate the effects of the cold.”

Spock nods, once. “Thank you, Jim.”

His eyes close, eyelashes fluttering against Jim’s cheek, and then he can feel his bondmate slowly submerging himself in his meditation. 

Jim stays wrapped around him, shielding him from the elements as much as possible. He’s rather confident the  _ Enterprise _ will beam them out in just a few short hours, and they can survive until then. He had originally planned to watch the newest part in a nature documentary from Halos C-3 with Spock, a series they’re both quite invested in and love to watch snuggled up on the couch, but he supposes that this will have to do. After all, it’s still a form of cuddling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!  
> also come visit me on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com)! maybe send me a prompt?


End file.
